Entre deux
by Nynalba
Summary: Une jeune fille est déchirée entre deux villages, deux hommes et entre coeur et raison. Quelle voie va-t-elle prendre? A vous de le découvrir! Il s'agit de la version française de ma toute première fanfic "Torn". "Game over!... ça allait être l'enfer..."
1. Macabre découverte

ENTRE-DEUX

_Chapitre 1- Macabre découverte_

« Onee chan » murmura-t-elle avant que l'obscurité ne s'empare d'elle.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas tué la fille à ce que je vois. Aurais-tu un faible pour elle? Si c'est le cas, elle est toute à toi » dit la voix glaciale.

L'autre ne bougea pas.

« Très bien. Je vais être obligé de me dévouer. Je ne peux pas laisser faire un tel gâchis. » La voix froide était maintenant déformée par l'avidité. Son propriétaire se rapprocha du corps et commença à promener la lame d'une épée sur la peau d'ivoire, du menton jusqu'au creux des seins.

« Ne la touchez pas! » dit l'autre avec précipitation.

« Et bien, puisqu'elle ne me sera d'aucune utilité, je suppose que je vais devoir la tuer. »

« Je vais le faire mais ne la touchez pas » dit l'autre malgré lui en essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer sa colère et sa rancoeur.

* * *

Tandis que Kakashi marchait, il sentait le vent frais lui balayer le visage. Il était un peu fatigué mais surtout déçu. Sa mission était loin d'être un succès et Tsunade n'allait pas en être très contente. Il l'entendait déjà d'ici: « Pour lire des romans de pervers, là, il n'y a pas de problème mais, quand il s'agit de trouver des informations sur ces foutus Akatsuki, il n' y a plus personne. La prochaine fois, je ferai appel à Jiraya. Il a peut-être des manières de faire douteuses mais, au moins, ça marche! » Peut-être qu'il aurait dû mener cette mission à la Jiraya après tout. Au pire, il aurait passé une bien meilleure semaine que celle qu'il venait d'avoir...

Un gros coup de vent enleva Kakashi à ses pensées. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment le vent lui-même qui l'avait tiré de ses considérations sur la fureur imminente de Tsunade mais plutôt la forte odeur qu'il portait avec lui. Kakashi avait toujours eu un odorat très développé et il était certain que c'était l'odeur du sang. Elle semblait venir de la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui. Sans perdre de temps, il invoqua Pakkun dont les premiers mots furent « Ca alors! Où sommes-nous Kakashi? Ca pue la mort par ici! »

« Oui, je sais. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à pister cette odeur. On dirait bien qu'elle vient de cette forêt mais, à mon avis, on arrive trop tard... »

« Allons-y alors! » répondit le chien.

Après quelques minutes de course, il s'avérait que Kakashi avait raison. Quatre corps couverts de sang gisaient au beau milieu de la forêt : deux filles et deux garçons. Ils portaient tous le bandeau du village de la Pluie.

« Des camarades ninjas, on dirait » dit Pakkun d'un air désolé.

« Hmm. Les deux garçons sont morts. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de quinze ans... Quel putain de gâchis! » soupira Kakashi.

« Tu deviens sentimental ma parole, Kakashi! Ça doit être l'âge » commenta Pakkun d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je n'ai pas le visage couvert de rides, moi... » répondit Kakashi du tac au tac.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu dis! Je ne peux même pas voir le tiers de ton visage avec ce satané masque! » répliqua le chien avec un sourire narquois.

« Je rêve ou tu viens vraiment de sourire? plaisanta Kakashi, son sourire visible malgré le masque. Puis le sourire s'effaça. "Bref, je ne pense pas que le moment soit très approprié pour un concours de vannes » remarqua Kakashi.

« J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère, c'est tout » grommela Pakkun.

Détournant son attention du chien vexé, Kakashi s'approcha de l'une des filles. Il commença par chercher son pouls: rien... Son visage était tourné du côté opposé au sien si bien qu'il dû contourner le corps sans vie. Ses yeux verts sombres étaient toujours ouverts mais bel et bien voilés par la mort. Il poussa doucement une mèche de cheveux châtains qui cachait une partie de son visage. Cette fois, plus de doutes: il connaissait cette fille, ou plutôt femme étant donné qu'elle était légèrement plus jeune que lui.

« Aneko! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Que se passe-t-il? » s'enquérit aussitôt Pakkun.

Cette fois, Kakashi balaya de la main les longs cheveux ondulés qui cachaient son dos et découvrit ce qu'il cherchait: l'emblème de la famille Usuzumi, représenté par un un cercle divisé en cinq parties. Chacune d'elles avaient une couleur différente: bleu ciel, bleu marine, gris, vert et marron.

« C'est incontestablement Aneko. Elle faisait partie de l'ANBU avant de quitter Konoha il y a de cela quelques années. On dirait qu'elle a laissé la Feuille pour la Pluie... »

« Kakashi! Arrête de jouer au détective et viens par ici! Je crois que cette fille est toujours en vie! » s'exclama le chien.

Kakashi porta aussitôt son attention sur la dernière ninja dont la main était tendue vers Aneko comme si elle avait essayé de l'atteindre avant de perdre connaissance. Elle avait de longs cheveux soyeux d'un noir de jais et, malgré sa frange, Kakashi remarqua qu'elle avait un étrange point bleu – un peu comme le tatouage de Tsunade- au milieu du front. Enfin, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier sa poitrine plus que généreuse qui ferait même de l'ombre à celle du cinquième Hokage... _Ce n'est pas le moment de s'attacher à ce genre de choses _se reprocha intérieurement Kakashi qui était plutôt content, à ce moment précis, que Pakkun ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées... Il commença à prendre son pouls. Une pulsation! Et encore une autre! Mais tout ça était vraiment très lent... Trop lent. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, même pas la moindre seconde.

« Pakkun, garde un œil sur ces corps jusqu'à ce que je revienne les chercher. Il faut que j'amène cette fille à Konoha. Elle a besoin d'aide médicale. »

Sur ces mots, il prit délicatement la ninja inconsciente dans ses bras et commença sa course contre la mort.


	2. A vos marques, prêts, partez!

_Chapitre 2 – A vos marques, prêts, partez!_

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Kakashi courait à toute allure ou du moins aussi vite qu'il le pouvait étant donné que ses forces le quittaient, lentement mais sûrement. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, car il sentait le corps de la fille du village de la Pluie devenir de plus en plus froid contre son propre corps. Il espérait que sa chaleur corporelle l'aidait au moins un peu. Pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle en plus de continuer à courir.

« Tiens bon » murmura-t-il, autant à elle qu'à lui-même. « On y est presque. »

Après quelques minutes qui lui avaient semblé sans fin, il aperçut enfin les portes de Konoha.

* * *

C'était encore une autre journée interminable pour Izumo, un des deux gardes postés aux portes du village de la Feuille. Au moins, il ne pleuvait pas, contrairement aux jours précédents. Cependant, il y avait pas mal de vent et ce dernier s'invitait constamment dans leur cabane en bois et tournait sans arrêt les pages du livre qu' Izumo essayait de lire aussi discrètement que possible. Il devait en effet faire preuve de discrétion au cas où Shizune ou Tsunade-sama pointeraient le bout de leur nez. Cela était peu probable étant donné qu'elles passaient une grande partie de la journée dans la tour de l'Hokage mais, si par hasard, l'envie les prenait de se promener dans le coin, il savait qu'il serait un homme mort. La Cinquième lui rebattrait les oreilles avec un sermon sur le devoir et lui rabâcherait qu'ils étaient essentiels à la sécurité du village mais oublierait l'incident après une bouteille de saké et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Non, la pire des deux serait définitivement Shizune car Shizune n'oubliait jamais. Il le savait trop bien pour lui avoir fait une blague lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et le fait était qu'il le payait toujours. Si elle le prenait la main dans le sac, ça serait un peu comme l'Everest entrant en éruption: le feu sous la glace... Et elle serait sur son dos jusqu'à la fin des temps pour vérifier qu'il faisait correctement son travail... Il essaya de se débarrasser de cette image de Shizune sur son dos, le giflant à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lire un mot de son livre. _De toutes façons, la vie serait triste si on ne prenait pas des risques de temps en temps, non?_ se dit-il à lui-même.

« Bon, où est-ce que j'en étais? » demanda-t-il à haute voix, les yeux rivés à son livre.

« Encore en train de parler tout seul? » demanda Kotetsu d'un ton sarcastique. « Tu sais que tu peux me parler aussi si tu veux. En général, c'est ce que les gens font: ils parlent entre eux. Bien sûr, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intéressant que ton livre... Mais, au moins, comme ça, tu pourrais te concentrer un peu plus sur les portes du village plutôt que d'avoir les yeux – ou plutôt celui qui n'est pas caché derrière tes cheveux – collés à ton livre. »

« C'est pas comme si on était surchargés de travail: tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas un chat alors relax! Et si jamais quelque chose arrivait, je t'assure que tu as toute ma confiance » répliqua Izumo avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Tu es irrécupérable... » soupira Kotetsu.

« Bon d'accord! Laisse moi finir ce livre tranquillement et je te promets que je ferai un effort » concéda-t-il, les yeux toujours scotchés au livre.

« Hé! » s'exclama Kotetsu. « C'était pas Kakashi là? On dirait qu'il est pressé. Ça lui ressemble pas trop... Il avait pas quelqu'un dans les bras? Je jurerai avoir vu de longs cheveux noirs voleter dans son sillage... Je croyais qu'il était sur une mission solo cette fois. » Il fit une pause, regardant au passage son compagnon qui lisait toujours avidement. « Il a peut-être rencontrer une fille canon en chemin et il n'en peut plus d'arriver à son appartement. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? »

« Hmm » fut la réponse d'Izumo et la preuve qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que Kotetsu avait dit.

En fait, Izumo avait saisi quelques mots. _Kakashi?_ pensa-t-il. _Il faudrait que je pense à lui emprunter quelques livres un de ces jours. Il paraît qu'il a une bibliothèque assez impressionnante.._.

* * *

Kakashi sentait le regard inquisiteur des passants tandis qu'il courait dans les rues de Konoha. Il supposait que ce n'était pas le fait qu'il courait comme un dératé qui attirait l'attention mais plutôt la pale kunoichi du village de la Pluie qu'il portait dans ses bras.

« On y est! » dit-il tandis qu'il entrait en trombe dans l'hôpital. C'était apparemment son jour de chance puisque Sakura discutait justement avec une infirmière dans le hall. Elle le repéra aussitôt.

« Kakashi-sensei! Que s'est-il passé? » lui demanda-t-elle, lui prêtant toute son attention, à lui et à l'étrangère dans ses bras.

« J'ai trouvé cette ninja du village de la Pluie pendant que je rentrais de mission. Elle est inconsciente. Sa respiration et son pouls sont faibles. Elle a besoin d'aide » répondit Kakashi en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Il me faut une équipe dans la salle d'opération n°2 tout de suite! » ordonna Sakura à pleins poumons. « Suivez-moi » dit-elle d'un ton plus mesuré à son sensei qui se demandait s'il allait un jour retrouver l'usage de son oreille droite...

* * *

« Ayane! » s'exclama Sakura après que Kakashi ait délicatement posé la kunoichi sur la table d'opération. Elle pouvait vraiment voir à présent le visage de la jeune-fille.

« Tu la connais? » demanda Kakashi à son élève qui était déjà en train d'ausculter sa patiente.

« C'est Ayane Usuzumi. Elle était avec nous à l'Académie. Elle a quitté soudainement le village juste avant que nous devenions genins » l'informa Sakura, toujours sous le choc.

Le regard de Kakashi se posa sur la couture de la robe de la kunoichi et il reconnut l'emblème du clan Usuzumi. Elle faisait donc partie de la famille d'Aneko.

« Kakashi-sensei, » commença Sakura, retirant ainsi le ninja à ses considérations, « il faudrait avertir Tsunade-sama ». Au même instant, l'équipe médicale fit son entrée dans la salle et Sakura commença à donner des directives, son esprit à nouveau occupé par son ancienne camarade d'école qui s'avérait être maintenant sa patiente.

* * *

« D'après Sakura, la survivante se nomme Ayane Usuzumi et j'ai reconnu une des victimes. Il s'agit d'Aneko Usuzumi, une ancienne ANBU » rapporta Kakashi à Tsunade.

A la mention du premier nom, Tsunade ouvrit de grands yeux et, quand elle entendit le second, son visage se décomposa.

« Non! » dit-elle le souffle court avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

Kakashi n'avait jamais vu la Godaime laisser paraître ses émotions à ce point, sauf peut-être quand elle était en colère ou ivre, ce qui tout compte fait, arrivait assez souvent... En fait, Kakashi ne l'avait jamais vu triste.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Tsunade-sama? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Prends une équipe d'ANBU et ramène ces corps à Konoha, Kakashi. » Sur ces mots, Tsunade se mit à courir et Kakashi disparu dans un nuage de fumée.


	3. Souvenirs

**Bonjour à tous! Après un petit silence radio - je reviens tout juste de vacances - "Entre-deux" est de retour :) Suite à un remarque que j'ai reçue, je voudrais donner quelques précisions au sujet de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas un yaoi: il n'y aura normalement rien entre Kiba et Kakashi qui sont juste les deux principaux personnages masculins de l'histoire;) Je précise aussi que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas contrairement à Ayane, Aneko et le clan Usuzumi. Je voudrais aussi remercier les personnes qui ont posté un commentaire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me faire part de vos idées! Bonne lecture!**

_Chapitre 3 – Souvenirs_

_Tsunade fouillait dans le placard de sa chambre. Où avait-elle bien pu ranger cet album photo? A vrai dire, « ranger » n'était pas le mot exact étant donné que son armoire était un bordel sans nom... Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose à ce sujet... plus tard._

_« Tu l'as trouvé? » demanda Aneko._

_« Je veux voir les photos, moi! » renchérit Ayane._

_« J'arrive! » répondit Tsunade._

_Quand elle entra dans le salon avec l'album photo tant attendu qui avait pris sur le moment des allures de Graal, les filles attendaient sur la canapé. Le visage de la petite Ayane rayonnait même si elle avait déjà vu les vieilles photos auparavant. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de voir ses parents dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Aneko, quant à elle, avait eu la chance de les connaître mais ce serait l'occasion pour elle d'entendre de nouvelles anecdotes à leur sujet._

_Tsunade était contente de pouvoir partager ses souvenirs avec les filles. C'était un peu comme leur passer un héritage. Mais l'exercice pouvait également s'avérer douloureux en ce qui concernait Dan, son frère ou les parents des filles._

_« Quel âge vous aviez sur cette photo? » demanda Aneko._

_« Et bien, j'avais 20 ans, votre mère 15 ans et votre grand-mère devait avoir la quarantaine. En fait, elle n'a jamais voulu nous dire exactement son âge... »_

_« Waouh! » s'exclama Ayane « Vous aviez toutes de gros seins! Même Grand-mère! »_

_« Je sais, c'est un signe particulier dans la famille » soupira Tsunade._

_« Pourquoi c'est pas mon cas? J'ai déjà 15 ans! » demanda Aneko d'un ton envieux._

_« Et moi alors? » ajouta Ayane._

_« OK les filles... D'abord, Ayane, tu n'as que 5 ans: tu as encore le temps pour ça. Et Aneko, avoir une grosse poitrine n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, crois-moi... Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras un garçon qui t'aimeras comme tu es. Tu l'as peut-être déjà trouvé d'ailleurs? » demanda Tsunade d'un ton innocent tout en faisant un clin d'œil exagéré._

_« Non, pas encore! » répondit Aneko avec un sourire._

_« Moi j'ai un petit copain! » interrompit Ayane. « Une fois, il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue. Il s'appelle Kiba et il est trop joli! »_

_«On dit beau pour un garçon, pas joli... » corrigea Aneko._

_« Hum » fit distraitement Ayane avant de continuer. « Un jour, je serai une ninja très forte et je me marierai avec le garçon le plus joli de Konoha - « beau » rectifia Aneko mais Ayane ne le remarqua pas ou peut-être qu'elle s'en fichait – et j'aurai une grosse poitrine! »_

_Sur ces mots, Tsunade et Aneko se mirent à rire et Ayane se joignit à elles même si elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir vraiment ce qui était si drôle._

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Tsunade entendit vaguement quelqu'un lui indiquer le numéro de la salle d'opération et elle réalisa soudain qu'elle se trouvait en face de la porte. Elle resta un moment là afin de regagner son calme avant d'entrer.

* * *

Sakura entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce et vit Tsunade mettre un masque avant de rejoindre l'équipe médicale. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que ce masque n'était pas que matériel...

« Besoin d'aide, Sakura? »

Cette dernière acquiesça avant de rediriger son attention sur la patiente.

* * *

Ils avaient tous fait de leur mieux et la fille du village de la Pluie était maintenant tirée d'affaire.

« Elle restera ici pour la nuit. Je veux au moins un membre de l'équipe près d'elle à tout moment, juste au cas où » ordonna Tsunade en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Elle regardait à présent la jeune fille, caressant sa joue d' un doigt. Sakura remarqua que les yeux de son maître étaient humides.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, shishou? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis juste extrêmement soulagée de voir que ma nièce est hors de danger. »

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux. « Ayane est votre nièce? Je ne le savais pas... »

« Et bien, Sakura, je crois que je ne serai pas contre un petit verre de saké. Tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner et on pourrait discuter de tout ça par la même occasion. »

* * *

Sakura était assise devant le bureau de l'Hokage avec un verre de saké tandis que le Cinquième buvait directement à la bouteille entre deux phrases.

« Tu vois, Sakura, le père d'Ayane était originaire du village de la Pluie et ma sœur l'a convaincu de s'installer à Konoha. J'imagine qu'on peut dire que la force de caractère est un signe distinctif dans notre famille, du moins chez les femmes... »

A vrai dire, Sakura aurait plutôt employé le mot « autorité » voire « tyrannie »...

« Malheureusement, ils ont tous deux été tués par le renard à neuf queues alors qu'Ayane avait à peine un an. Je me suis donc occupée d'elle et de sa sœur jusqu'à ce que je considère Aneko assez mûre pour prendre soin d'Ayane par elle-même. C'est pourquoi je les considère vraiment comme mes propres filles... »

A mesure que Tsunade avançait dans son récit, ses yeux devenaient vitreux et sa voix tremblante. Sakura voyait bien qu'elle luttait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle-même mais le saké n'allait pas tarder à libérer tous les émotions réprimées au fond d'elle. L'apprentie ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à être l 'épaule sur laquelle son maître pourrait pleurer. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire après tout ce que Tsunade avait fait pour elle. Ce qui l'énervait était qu'elle avait passé deux ans avec cette femme et qu'elle venait juste de réaliser qu 'elle ne connaissait rien d'elle.


	4. Retrouvailles

_Chapitre 4 – Retrouvailles_

« Voici le rapport d'autopsie, Tsunade-sama » dit Shizune en lui tendant le document. « Nous avons une piste. Plusieurs blessures retrouvées sur les trois corps ont été faites par la même épée tandis que le coup fatal a été donné à chaque fois avec une arme différente de la première. De plus, la nature des coupures et la façon dont elles ont été faites révèlent deux styles bien différents. Le premier semblait éviter de toucher les points vitaux des ses adversaires alors que l'autre ne montrait aucune pitié en leur tranchant la gorge. Donc, à moins que nous ayons affaire à un schizophrène, il est fort probable qu'il y avait au moins deux agresseurs. »

Tsunade écoutait son assistante avec attention mais Shizune remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert le rapport, probablement pour ne pas avoir à regarder les photos qu'il contenait. La découverte sinistre de Kakashi avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant et avait rapporté au Cinquième une nièce morte et une autre dans le coma. Shizune savait que Tsunade n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller facilement mais cela était tout simplement trop de choses d'un seul coup. Elle travaillait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, sans doute pour s'occuper l'esprit, et Shizune se demandait même si elle mangeait. Elle espérait vraiment qu'Ayane se réveillerait bientôt pour le bien de Tsunade...

« L'autopsie a révélé un autre élément » continua-t-elle. « Aneko a été sévèrement blessée par ce qui ressemble à une lame de chakra. Ce qui pourrait signifier un troisième agresseur... Dans tous les cas, Ayane pourra certainement nous éclairer. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Tsunade-sama. »

A ce moment précis, Shizune se rendit cruellement compte qu'elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour réconforter les gens...

« Merci Shizune. »

Shizune savait que cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait disposer. Elle laissa donc l'Hokage seule comme elle l'avait été les deux jours précédents.

* * *

Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans la chambre d'hôpital était les bips réguliers du cardiogramme qui tout d'un coup se mirent à accélérer...

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit? Ça ne ressemble pas à mon réveil... _Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'était plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Quand elle y arriva enfin, tout était flou et éblouissant.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Même sa voix semblait ne pas vouloir sortir de sa bouche et, en plus, elle était toute rauque. Sa bouche était horriblement sèche. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_

Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce qui, selon toute vraisemblance, était blanche.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu es enfin réveillée » dit une voix féminine. « Infirmière, prévenez le Godaime de son réveil » ajouta-t-elle, visiblement à l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Infirmière »: elle était donc à l'hôpital. En plus, la propriétaire de la voix semblait la connaître. Elle tenta de tourner le tête vers la voix en question, sans succès. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis à l'hôpital,_ conclut-elle dans un éclair de lucidité. _Au moins, on dirait que mon cerveau fonctionne toujours..._

Elle essaya de se redresser mais son corps était comme engourdi. Soudain, une masse rose avec ce qui ressemblait à un visage juste en dessous apparut devant elle.

« Comment te sens-tu? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas... très... bien... Qu'est-ce... qu'il... s'est... passé?... Qui... êtes... vous? » Elle voulait poser d'autres questions mais sa voix ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus loin.

« Tu es à l'hôpital de Konoha. »

_Konoha?!_ Sa vue revenait doucement à la normale. Elle pouvait maintenant voir deux yeux verts. _Une minute, cheveux roses plus yeux verts plus Konoha donnent..._

« Sakura? »

« C'est moi! Ça faisait longtemps, Ayane... Tiens! Je pense que tu ne serais pas contre un verre d'eau... »

Ayane accepta avec gratitude le verre d'eau ainsi que l'aide de Sakura pour le boire.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda-telle . Sa bouche semblait enfin avoir repris vie.

Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça. « Tu as été attaquée alors que tu étais apparemment en mission. Ça fait une semaine que tu es dans le coma et on espérait que tu pourrais nous donner plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Où sont Fujio, Zenji et Aneko? » Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, reflété par les bips frénétiques de la machine.

Le regard de Sakura se posa sur les draps. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Ayane... »

Ayane resta là à fixer le plafond. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et elle aurait aimé qu'il s'arrête sur le champ. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas se rappeler? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte, elle aussi? Elle voulait crier, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais sa gorge était serrée et ses yeux si secs.

Elle sentit la main de Sakura se poser sur la sienne puis entendit des pas s'approcher du lit.

« Ayane! » s'exclama une autre voix empreinte à la fois de joie et de tristesse.

La femme blonde souriait avec affection mais ses yeux étaient rouges et humides. C'est à ce moment que les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Ayane.

« Tantsu! » arriva-t-elle à articuler.

Tsunade pris la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ayane sentit les larmes de sa tante se mélanger aux siennes.

* * *

Sakura quitta la pièce sans bruit et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant ainsi la tante et la nièce faire leur deuil. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'au moins elles pourraient trouver du réconfort l'une chez l'autre...

* * *

Elle se tenait debout devant la tombe de sa sœur, près de celle de leurs parents. Elle était soutenue d'un côté par Tsunade et de l'autre par Kanjiro Usuzumi, son oncle. Elle avait refusé de rester assise dans son fauteuil roulant pendant la cérémonie. De plus, avoir son oncle et sa tante tout près d'elle était tellement réconfortant...

Elle était surprise et reconnaissante de voir autant de monde assister à l'enterrement. On aurait dit que toute la communauté ninja de Konoha était là et la majorité du clan Usuzumi avait fait le déplacement depuis le village de la Pluie. On lui avait laissé choisir l'endroit où serait enterrée sa sœur et elle s'était naturellement tournée vers Konoha où leurs parents reposaient déjà. Konoha était d'autre part le village de leur enfance et aussi bien Aneko qu'elle-même comptaient y retourner dès que l'occasion se serait présentée.

Le soleil s'était également invité à la cérémonie, à la satisfaction d'Ayane. Lorsqu'elles étaient au village de la Pluie, Aneko se plaignait souvent de la pluie incessante et regrettait le soleil et le ciel bleu de Konoha. C'était un peu comme si la nature aussi rendait un dernier hommage à sa grande sœur...

* * *

« Voici Kakashi Hatake » dit Tsunade. « C'est le ninja qui t'a trouvée et ramenée à Konoha. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé » dit-il à Ayane, un sourire sincère et compatissant visible à travers son masque. « Aneko était une ninja accomplie ainsi qu'une personne loyale et bonne. »

« Merci beaucoup » répondit Ayane avec gratitude tout en s'imprégnant du visage de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée...

La cérémonie était maintenant terminée et les gens venaient lui présenter leurs condoléances. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait vu et parlé à la plupart de ses anciens camarades mais il y en avait un qu'elle attendait plus particulièrement...

« Kiba! » s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement heureuse de le revoir. « Ça faisait longtemps... »

« Oui, content de te revoir, Ayane » répondit-il avec un sourire timide. « Je suis désolé que ça se passe dans ces conditions... Aneko avait vraiment l'air d'être une sœur cool et attentionnée. »

« Elle l'était... » acquiesca Ayane, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui t'avais fait quitter le village si soudainement » avoua Kiba avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « J'ai souvent souhaité que tu reviennes. Tu sais, on se marre pas autant avec les autres filles qu'avec toi! » ajouta-t-il pour essayer de se justifier.

« En fait, c'est une assez longue histoire. Je préfèrerai en discuter plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas. Ça te dit de venir me voir à l'hôpital demain? »

« Ça marche! Mais tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse! » plaisanta Kiba avant de se tourner pour partir.

Ayane fixa le dos du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. _C'est un jour de retrouvailles_, pensa-t-elle en se tournant vers les tombes de ses parents et de sa sœur.

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'aimerais aussi savoir avec qui vous verriez Ayane: Kakashi ou Kiba? Un sondage à ce sujet est disponible sur mon profil... A très vite :)  
**


	5. Petit meurtre entre amis

**Tout d'abord, je remercie les personnes qui ont posté un commentaire et plus particulièrement Lylye 14 ;) Le titre de ce chapitre est un hommage à un de mes acteurs préférés: Ewan Mc Gregor. Tout comme Kakashi, il est bien placé dans mon classement des mecs pas mal du tout XD Trêve de bavardages: voilà le chapitre 5! Bonne lecture!**

_Chapitre 5 – Petit meurtre entre amis_

Ayane était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, les yeux rivés au plafond. On lui avait préconisé le repos. Elle passait donc la majeure partie de la journée allongée, à l'exception d'une petite balade dans le couloir de l'hôpital avec l'aide de l'infirmière. Elle avait toujours du mal à se mouvoir. _En même temps, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aller mieux si on ne me laisse pas marcher plus souvent_, se disait-elle.

Sakura et Tsunade venaient souvent la voir et, entre deux visites, Ayane était soit perdue dans le passé soit à l'affût du moindre souvenir de ce qui était arrivé ce jour là... hélas sans succès. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'ils revenaient d'une mission dans le Pays du Feu. Après c'était le trou noir. Tsunade ne lui avait rien dit de la manière dont sa sœur et ses coéquipiers avaient été tués, probablement pour lui épargner les détails et aussi pour éviter d'influencer ses éventuels souvenirs de l'événement. Elle avait vu Aneko une dernière fois lors des funérailles. Elle lui était apparue alors si paisible et belle dans son uniforme de ninja. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir dire un dernier au revoir à Zenji et Fujio étant donné que leur corps avaient été rapatriés au village de la Pluie avant son réveil... Si seulement elle pouvait se rappeler! Ayane croyait profondément que les âmes de sa sœur et des ses coéquipiers ne trouveraient pas la paix tant que justice n'aurait pas été faite.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'enleva ainsi à ses pensées.

« Comment te sens-tu? » lui demanda sa tante.

« A peu près pareil que ce matin » répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir sortir plus souvent. La seule fois où je peux prendre un peu l'air, c'est quand la fenêtre est ouverte... »

« Justement, je voulais te parler de ça. D'après l'examen que tu as passé ce matin, les vaisseaux permettant la circulation de ton chakra sont endommagés, ce qui signifie que tu devras faire de la rééducation. Mais d'abord, il faudrait que tu te remettes sur pieds physiquement. Kakashi a accepté de t'apporter son aide avec des exercices sur le chakra et de l'entraînement physique. Ta première séance aura lieu demain matin » l'informa Tsunade.

« Je ne suis pas très fan de gymnastique » marmonna Ayane. « Et pourquoi Kakashi? Il a peut-être autre chose à faire que de me donner des cours d'aérobic... »

« D'abord, il ne s'agit pas d'aérobic mais de rééducation et il est tout à fait d'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas! Kakashi est un excellent professeur et il sait comment s'y prendre avec ses élèves. D'ailleurs, tu pourras demander à Sakura. »

Ayane avait vu le ninja pour la première fois le jour précédent, lors de l'enterrement. Elle ne se rappelait absolument pas l'avoir déjà croisé dans Konoha quand elle était plus jeune. Elle était reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et elle était aussi intriguée. _C'est sans doute à cause de ce drôle de masque_, pensa-t-elle.

« Tant que ça me permet de sortir de cette chambre, ça me va » finit-elle par concéder lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez! » firent la tante et la nièce d'une seule voix.

« Salut Ayane! » dit Kiba avec un grand sourire. « Tsunade-sama » ajouta-t-il en regardant les fleurs et le cadeau qu'il tenait avec gêne. Son visage devint peu à peu aussi rouge que les tatouages qu'il arborait sur les joues.

« Salut! » répondit Ayane en tâchant de ne pas regarder sa tante qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Sur ce, le travail m'appelle! » déclara Tsunade. « A plus tard! » Avant de quitter la pièce, elle fit un gros clin d'œil et le V de la victoire à sa nièce sans que Kiba ne puisse la voir. Ayane lui répondit par un regard noir mais elle sentait ses joues rougir.

« Les fleurs sont de la part de ma sœur et ma mère t'a fait des cookies » expliqua Kiba, brisant ainsi le silence qui suivit le départ de Tsunade.

« C'est très gentil à elles » remercia Ayane en concentrant son attention sur les fleurs et la boîte plutôt que sur le visage du garçon. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin de l'hôpital si ça ne te dérange pas de m'aider à y aller? »

« Pas de soucis! » répondit Kiba.

* * *

Ayane et Kiba étaient à présent assis sur un banc dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Elle sentait toujours les papillons dans son ventre mais sa chaleur corporelle et son pouls revenaient doucement à la normale. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la proximité de Kiba tandis qu'il l'aidait à se rendre dans le jardin créerait en elle un tel remue-ménage...

« Bon! Je suis fin prêt à écouter ton histoire si tu es toujours partante pour me la raconter » fit Kiba avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il regardait fixement devant lui mais, tout d'un coup et sans le moindre avertissement, il se tourna pour faire face à Ayane, la regardant droit dans les yeux. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça Kiba? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque là_, pensa-t-elle. Elle sentait à nouveau ses joues s'enflammer. _Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? Pourquoi je réagis comme une midinette?_ Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas détourner le regard de ses yeux d'un marron profond. Le visage de Kiba se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien et ses lèvres semblaient frémir. _Une minute! Il ne serait pas en train de me parler là? Qui a coupé le son?_ _Est-ce que je deviens folle?_ Tout ce qu'elle entendait était les battements de son cœur qui accéléraient de plus en plus. Le visage du garçon n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« AYANE! » hurla-t-il dans ses oreilles avec autant de tact et de délicatesse qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Ça, ça ressemblait plus à Kiba...

« Désolée! J'étais ailleurs... Au fait, je crois que tu viens de me bousiller une oreille! » lui fit remarquer Ayane.

« Excuse-moi... Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à te faire redescendre sur terre. J'ai même pensé à danser la macarena pour te faire réagir! » avoua Kiba avec un sourire. « Tu es sûre que ça va? On peut discuter plus tard si tu préfères. »

« Non, ça va! C'est parti pour l'histoire! Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Comment je pourrais oublier: c'était juste avant que je me fasse attaquer par un foutu loup! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer ce jour là... »

« Et bien, c'était... moi » avoua Ayane avec difficulté.

« J'ai pas tout suivi là... Tu peux invoquer des loups? Et puis, tu m'en voulais tellement que tu aurais été prête à me tuer? » demanda le garçon, apparemment confus et en colère.

« J'avais de bonnes raisons de t'en vouloir! Tu venais de me dire que tu ne voulais plus traîner avec moi, que j'étais juste une pauvre fille et un pot de colle... » s'exclama Ayane avec de la rancœur dans la voix.

« Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de me chambrer parce qu'on était tout le temps ensemble. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre qu'on devait chacun faire des choses de notre côté de temps en temps » expliqua Kiba.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu loin? Moi, je n'ai pas du tout compris ça! » répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est moi qui suis allé trop loin? Il me semble que tu as failli me tuer avec ce loup! D'ailleurs, d'où il sortait celui-là? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit: c'était moi! Tu vois le point bleu que j'ai au milieu du front? Il signifie que j'ai la capacité de me transformer en un animal lié à mon élément de prédilection. Comme je suis une ninja qui a une affinité avec l'eau et plus particulièrement la glace, je peux me transformer en loup polaire. Ce don vient du clan Usuzumi et il y a seulement une personne par génération qui en est dotée. Je suis née avec cette marque sur le front. Je savais donc que je possédais ce talent mais je ne savais pas quand il allait se manifester. Il se trouve que ma première métamorphose était la fois où je t'ai attaqué. Au début, ça arrivait quand j'étais en colère et je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. J'ai donc quitté Konoha avec Aneko pour rejoindre le village de la Pluie et pour que mon oncle, qui a également ce pouvoir, puisse m'apprendre à le contrôler. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... » finit-elle par s'excuser.

« Wow... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais partie parce que tu m'en voulais » avoua Kiba en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Je ne pensais pas du tout ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là: j'étais juste trop bête, un garçon de 12 ans quoi! » finit-il par admettre avec un léger rire. « C'est plutôt cool de pouvoir se transformer en loup tant que tu ne tues personne dès que tu es en colère. J'ai intérêt à être gentil avec toi, juste au cas où! »

« Je peux me contrôler maintenant donc tu ne crains rien... Tiens-toi à carreaux et tout ira bien! » ajouta-t-elle tout en riant de la grimace de Kiba qui feignait la terreur. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'ils s'étaient expliqués.

« Amis? » demanda Kiba en lui tendant la main.

« Amis! » répondit Ayane en l'acceptant. Au contact de sa main, les papillons se remirent à danser dans son ventre.


	6. Le crétin et la convalescente

_Chapitre 6 – Le crétin et la convalescente / le mec cool et la reine des casse-pieds_

_Konoha est vraiment un endroit magnifique_, pensa-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Son oncle était venu tôt dans la matinée lui dire au revoir avant son départ pour le village de la Pluie.

_« J'ai parlé à ta tante: tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétablie. »_

Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner au village de la Pluie, pas sans Aneko. Non pas que sa famille là-bas ne comptait pas pour elle mais ses racines étaient là, à Konoha. Après tout, elle y avait passé toute son enfance...

De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y rende rien que pour s'occuper des affaires de sa sœur et rendre hommage à ses coéquipiers disparus ainsi qu'à leur famille. Peut-être réussirait-elle à convaincre son oncle de la laisser retourner au village de la Feuille mais il y avait également un autre obstacle de taille, en la personne du chef de l'Ame no kuni... Entrer et sortir du Pays de la Pluie n'était pas une mince affaire avec le mystérieux Pain à la tête du territoire.

Elle repoussa le problème dans un coin de sa tête et essaya de profiter de l'air frais et des rayons de soleil qu'elle pouvait glaner par la fenêtre. Elle en avait assez de passer ses journées allongée sur son lit. C'est pourquoi elle essayait autant que possible -ce qui, au bout du compte, ne revenait pas à grand chose- de faire le tour de sa chambre ou du couloir de l'hôpital. Elle évitait cependant les escaliers quand elle était toute seule: elle se sentait encore un peu faible pour ce genre d'exercices.

Un bruit de pas l'enleva à ses pensées.

« C'est l'heure du repas, Usuzumi-san! » dit l'infirmière.

« Appelez-moi juste Ayane, s'il-vous-plaît. » Les gens agissaient de façon très formelle avec elle, sans doute parce qu'elle était la nièce de l'Hokage. « C'est déjà l'heure de manger? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Et bien, il est 11h30, Ayane-san » répondit l'infirmière.

« Juste Ayane, s'il-vous-plaît! » répéta-t-elle en essayant de cacher son exaspération. « Ce n'est pas la peine de faire autant de manières avec moi. J'ai 15 ans et vous pourriez être ma mère... » _Oups! Je ne crois pas que c'était la meilleure chose à dire..._ « Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça fait bizarre qu'une personne un peu plus mûre agisse si solennellement avec quelqu'un de plus jeune. »

L'infirmière posa brusquement le plateau-repas sur la table. « Bon appétit... Ayane! » fit-elle sèchement. « Au fait, j'ai 29 ans » ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

_On dirait que je l'ai vexée. Après tout, je n'y peux rien si elle paraît plus vieille avec tout ce maquillage! Au moins, elle n'aura plus de remords à m'appeler Ayane maintenant, si elle accepte toujours de s'occuper de moi bien sûr..._

Elle jeta un œil suspicieux à son plateau. Elle en avait également plus que marre de la nourriture d'hôpital. Et que pouvait bien faire Kakashi-san? Elle était sûre et certaine que Tsunade lui avait dit qu'il devait venir ce matin-même... Elle commençait vraiment à avoir faim...

« On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix » se résigna-t-elle avec un soupir tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à la table pour manger.

« Moi non plus, je n'aime pas la nourriture d'hôpital. Pourquoi ne pas aller manger dehors? » proposa une voix masculine.

Ayane leva la tête et vit Kakashi appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, lui souriant à travers son masque.

« Kakashi-san! Je pensais que vous deviez venir ce matin. »

« Je n'ai pas encore mangé: c'est toujours le matin pour moi » indiqua Kakashi.

_Si ça c'est pas de la nonchalance, je suis la Reine d'Angleterre..._ Elle commençait à se demander si il n'avait pas de liens de parenté avec Shikamaru.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. On pourrait aussi penser que vous êtes extrêmement en retard. » _Ou bien que vous n'êtes pas très chaud à l'idée de me faire faire de l'aérobic_, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Tu marques un point. Mais je t'assure que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout » répondit-il d'une voix sérieuse tandis qu'une lueur espiègle illuminait l'œil qui n'était pas caché par son masque. « Que penses-tu de ma proposition? »

« Et bien, je doute fort que je sois capable de marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où vous voulez m'amener » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je suis sûr que l'idée d'un bon repas t'aidera à y arriver! » l'encouragea le ninja.

* * *

Cet homme était un crétin fini! Elle avait manqué de tomber au moins une centaine de fois sur le chemin qui menait chez Ichiraku et il n'avait même pas lever le petit doigt une seule fois pour l'aider. Il se contentait de marcher à côté d'elle en lisant un bouquin et sans même lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous, mademoiselle? » demanda Ichiraku à Ayane qui était toujours en train de ruminer.

« De l'eau, s'il-vous-plaît! » Elle était morte de soif avec toute cette marche.

« Quelque chose à manger peut-être? » s'enquit le vieil homme.

« Surprenez-moi! » dit-elle simplement. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne voulait pas s'embêter à lire le menu ni même à penser ou à parler d'ailleurs.

« Tu vois, tu y es arrivée! » remarqua Kakashi avec une pointe de sarcasme, brisant ainsi le silence qui avait précédé.

« Ce n'est pas grâce à vous en tout cas » répliqua-t-elle sans même se donner la peine de le regarder.

« Tu dois le faire par toi-même ou alors tu ne récupéreras jamais tes capacités physiques. Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place » expliqua-t-il.

« Si vous le dites » marmonna-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment obligé de faire le prof qui sait tout sur tout? C'était si énervant! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir 12 ans et d'être une genin à nouveau.

« Ma mission est de t'aider à te remettre d'aplomb avec des exercices de chakra et de l'entraînement physique. Je ne suis pas là pour te ménager » continua-t-il.

« A quoi ça sert si je ne suis pas en état de faire vos foutus exercices? Pourquoi ne pas y aller petit à petit plutôt que de me mettre K.O. dès le départ? » s'enquit-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois.

« Pour l'instant, c'est moi ton professeur. Si tu as des réclamations à faire, c'est à l'Hokage qu'il faut t'adresser » l'informa-t-il d'un ton calme, en lui rendant son regard.

« Et voilà pour vous! » interrompit Ichiraku en posant deux bols fumants ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir.

« Merci, Ichiraku! » Les mots de Kakashi furent les derniers à être prononcés pendant le repas.

* * *

« Maintenant, direction le terrain d'entraînement » déclara-t-il après avoir payé l'addition. « Tu te sens capable de marcher ou tu préfères que je te porte sur mon dos? »

Ayane était incapable de dire si Kakashi était sérieux ou pas. _Il faut dire que son visage ne laisse pas passer grand chose avec ce masque_. Elle pris donc le parti de ne pas lui répondre et se mit en route.

* * *

« Passons aux choses sérieuses: on va commencer les exercices de chakra! » déclara le ninja aux cheveux argentés tandis qu'il s'asseyait contre un arbre. Il voyait bien à la mine outrée de la jeune fille que la marche qui avait précédé n'avait déjà pas été une partie de plaisir pour elle. Il s'empressa de continuer avant qu'elle puisse faire la moindre remarque. « Ce type d'exercices demande beaucoup de concentration: je te suggère donc de t'asseoir aussi. »

« Vous m 'avez fait faire tout ce chemin uniquement pour m'asseoir et faire du yoga? »

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait être énervante! Lui arrivait-il d'aimer quelque chose au moins?

« Tout d'abord – et là, il dût résister à l'envie de l'appeler « Princesse »- les exercices de chakra et le yoga sont deux choses totalement différentes. Ensuite, si tu préfères t'entraîner dans ta chambre d'hôpital, on peut toujours y retourner. Enfin, si tu n'as pas envie de marcher, de rester debout ou de t'asseoir, tu peux toujours t'allonger. Choisis la position dans laquelle tu te sens à l'aise et détendue. » C'était vraiment difficile parfois de garder son calme... Kakashi savait pertinemment que sa réputation de mec décontracté tenait principalement au fait qu'il portait son masque. Et, à ce moment précis, il était vraiment reconnaissant envers lui-même pour avoir eu la bonne idée un jour de se mettre à porter ce bout de tissu sur le visage...

Ayane ne répondit pas mais se contenta de s'allonger, l'air légèrement irritée d'après ce que pouvait voir Kakashi. _Un point pour moi_, se félicita-t-il intérieurement.

« Tu vas commencer par travailler sur ton flux de chakra pour voir si tu arrives à bien le contrôler » commença-t-il à expliquer. « Après t'être focalisée sur ton flux, tu vas devoir agir sur lui en l'arrêtant, en inversant son sens de circulation et en le concentrant dans différentes parties de ton corps. »

« Ça ne serait pas des exercices de niveau genin, ça? » protesta-t-elle.

« Revoir les bases ne te fera aucun mal et, dans ton cas, c'est nécessaire. Si tu venais à utiliser tes techniques ninja avec des vaisseaux de chakra endommagés, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes pour toi et ton avenir en tant que shinobi. Travailler sur ton flux de chakra permettra aux vaisseaux de cicatriser plus rapidement. Tu dois donc d'abord te concentrer sur ce point basique mais primordial » conclut Kakashi en se demandant si il avait déjà parlé autant à une séance d'entraînement.

Une fois encore, elle ne répondit pas mais ferma simplement les yeux. Était-elle enfin disposée à l'écouter? Si c'était le cas, elle ne l'admettrait certainement pas. Elle semblait être une fille très fière et extrêmement têtue. A ce niveau là, elle lui rappelait sa sœur bien qu'Aneko avait toujours été plus ouverte à la discussion qu'Ayane.

Kakashi avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'Ayane et Aneko étaient sœurs. Elle n'avait pas grand chose en commun en ce qui concernait leur apparence physique. Là, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au décolleté d'Ayane... La jeune fille était attirante mais tellement agaçante!

Il détacha son regard de la kunoichi et sortit son livre de sa poche.

* * *

« Il se fait tard. On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui » annonça Kakashi, les yeux toujours rivés sur le livre orange.

Pas de réponse.

« Ayane? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

Il se décida enfin à lever les yeux de son livre. Elle était toujours allongée là, les yeux fermés... et la bouche grande ouverte! Était-ce bien de la bave qu'elle avait aux coins des lèvres? _Vraiment charmante_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

Il la prit dans ses bras aussi doucement que possible afin de ne pas la réveiller. _Ça commence à devenir une habitude_, pensa-t-il avec ironie. _Enfin, mieux vaut l'avoir endormie qu'éveillée..._

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et si Kakashi correspond à ce qu'il dégage dans le manga ou a l'idée que vous vous en faites... Merci en tout cas de lire cette histoire et, si vous l'aimez bien, faites le moi savoir :) **


	7. Get the party started

**Ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté: j'avais plein de projets en cours ces derniers temps... Pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai gardé le titre anglais en référence à la chanson de Pink. J'ai hésité avec "La fête au village" mais j'avoue que Les Musclés c'est pas trop mon truc XD Bonne lecture!**

_Chapitre 7- Get the party started_

« Je t'apporte une bonne nouvelle! » s'exclama Tsunade tandis qu'elle entrait dans la chambre de sa nièce. « Tu quittes l'hôpital aujourd'hui. J'ai trouvé un endroit où tu peux rester. Je t'y emmènerai ce soir. Pour moi, tu es tout à fait capable de te débrouiller toute seule maintenant et l'infirmière pense comme moi. »

_C'est bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas_, songea Ayane. _Depuis la petite histoire sur son âge, elle a une dent contre moi. Elle doit être tellement contente de se débarrasser de moi..._

« On dirait que les leçons de Kakashi portent leurs fruits » continua sa tante. « Il m'a d'ailleurs dit que tu te débrouillais bien. »

_Il a vraiment dit ça? En même temps, il ne peut pas vraiment dire le contraire: il passe chaque séance assis à lire son bouquin – le même depuis une semaine d'ailleurs: ça n'a pas l'air d'être un rapide- alors que je m'entraîne comme une folle. Pas étonnant que je tombe littéralement de fatigue la moitié du temps..._

« Et toi, que penses-tu de ces leçons ?» demanda Tsunade.

« Hum... Ça peut aller » répondit-elle vaguement. _C'est juste que je ne peux pas encadrer le type qui les donne_, ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête. Pourtant, elle avait essayé d'être plus conciliante avec Kakashi. Souvent, elle se rendait aux séances d'entraînement avec la ferme intention d'être une élève modèle: après tout, il était l'homme qui l'avait sauvée et il ne pouvait pas être aussi crétin que ça. Mais, à chaque fois, il foulait aux pieds ses bonnes résolutions avec ses remarques sarcastiques, son ton condescendant et ses allures de mec cool.

« Bien! On se voit ce soir alors » dit sa tante en quittant la pièce.

* * *

« C'est notre maison! » s'exclama Ayane. « Alors tu l'as gardée après notre départ, à Aneko et à moi! »

« Bien sûr que oui! » répondit Tsunade avec indignation. « Cette maison appartient à notre famille depuis des lustres. Ta mère et moi sommes nées et avons été élevées dans cette maison. Toi et ta sœur aussi d'ailleurs. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais la vendre? Je ne suis pas si vénale! »

Le mot qui était venu à l'esprit d'Ayane était « parier » et non pas « vendre ». Elle se souvenait des fois où, quand elle était encore une petite fille, Tsunade rentrait complètement saoule et ruinée de ses soirées jeu...

« Je l'ai laissée comme elle était à votre départ. Il y a du bon à être Hokage: plus de corvées genre ménage ou jardinage! On fait tout pour toi! » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas-y, entres! »

Ayane ouvrit docilement la porte et alluma la lumière.

« BIENVENUE! » l'accueillirent-ils tous d'une seule voix, faisant ainsi écho à l'énorme banderole qui courait d 'un mur à l'autre. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, ses anciens camarades l'arrosèrent d'une pluie de confettis. Même Iruka-sensei était de la fête, juste à côté de son autre cher et tendre sensei, Kakashi, qui était appuyé contre le mur, l'air blasé comme d'habitude.

« Surprise! » s'exclama Sakura, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est une bonne surprise, en effet! Merci! C'est vraiment gentil... » remercia Ayane.

« C'est Sakura qui en a eu l'idée » l'informa Tsunade.

« Mais tout le monde a participé » précisa humblement Sakura qui rayonnait cependant de fierté.

« On peut manger maintenant? » interrompit Naruto, les yeux rivés sur la nourriture disposée sur la table du salon.

« Naruto! » grogna Sakura en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Mais, Sakura-chan, j'ai faim, moi! » insista-t-il, gagnant par la même occasion un autre coup de coude de la part de Sakura.

« Aïe! Ça fait mal... » se plaignit Naruto en se tenant le côté.

« Ça n'a vraiment pas changé ici! » remarqua Ayane en riant. C'était si bon d'être de retour chez soi!

* * *

Elle prenait un peu l'air dans la cour de la maison, assise sous le cerisier et attendant qu'un poisson vienne briser la surface lisse de l'eau. Elle se souvenait de la manière dont elle plongeait dans ce bassin quand elle était petite et comment sa sœur allait systématiquement tout rapporter à leur tante.

_« Ayane, arrête de te prendre pour un poisson, surtout avec tes vêtements sur le dos. Et Aneko, évite de dénoncer ta sœur. La solidarité est une valeur importante que tu dois vraiment apprendre »_ les sermonnait alors Tsunade.

A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Aneko, Ayane ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Elle savait très bien que c 'était complètement idiot mais elle se sentait également un peu coupable de ce qui était arrivé ou plutôt de ne pas se rappeler de ce qui était arrivé.

« Sympa la fête! » remarqua Kiba, mettant un terme aux rêveries d'Ayane. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Oui, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part à tous » remercia-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« C'est Sakura qui a tout organisé. Elle est plutôt douée pour ce genre de choses même si parfois elle est assez autoritaire, limite tyrannique... » précisa Kiba, en semblant repenser à un événement en particulier. Il n'entra cependant pas dans les détails.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la musique et les rires furent soudain couverts par les cris de Sakura, probablement destinés à Naruto.

« Ça m'étonnerait que ces deux-là s'entendent vraiment un jour » commenta Kiba en secouant la tête.

« A vrai dire, je pense qu'ils s'entendent bien » affirma la jeune-fille. « Sakura a juste une manière particulière de montrer qu'elle tient à Naruto. »

Kiba semblait encore plus sceptique. « Les filles sont vraiment trop compliquées. »

« Ou peut-être que les garçons n'ont pas assez de cervelle pour réussir à nous comprendre » renchérit Ayane.

S'ensuivirent quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles ils semblaient tous deux méditer sur ces paroles, chacun campant probablement sur sa position. Ce fut finalement Kiba qui changea de sujet.

« Tu te rappelles quand on jouait à cache-cache chez toi? » lui demanda-t-il, en regardant fixement l'eau devant lui « La fois où tu avais décidé de te cacher dans le bassin, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir fou à force de te chercher partout! Impossible de te trouver... D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait. »

« J'ai toujours été attirée par l'eau et je savais que ça perturberait ton odorat légendaire! » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

« Et tu as toujours su comment me mettre à cran aussi! » répondit le garçon, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

_Noooon! A l'aide! Voilà qu'il me sort son sourire qui tue, celui qui lui fait ces jolies petites fossettes!_ Elle sentait une boule de chaleur naître dans son ventre et envahir doucement son corps tout entier. _Allez Ayane! Ressaisis-toi! Il faut que tu fasses diversion_, se dit-elle à elle-même.

« Voyons! Tu sais que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout » répondit-elle en tachant de sourire aussi banalement que possible bien que sa réponse arriva un peu tard. Cette réplique lui semblait étrangement familière. Elle était certaine de l'avoir entendue il n'y avait pas si longtemps...

Finalement, ce fut Naruto qui réalisa son souhait en volant à travers la fenêtre ouverte pour atterrir dans le bassin.

« Naruto? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois? » demanda Kiba en essayant de garder son sérieux, sans grand succès.

« Pas grand chose... On dirait juste que Sakura est légèrement susceptible ce soir. C'est tout... » expliqua le jeune blond entre deux quintes de toux.

« Si c'est seulement ce soir alors, tout va bien » commenta l'autre garçon avec un sarcasme que Naruto ne sembla pas remarquer.

Tandis que Kiba aidait Naruto à sortir de l'eau, Ayane rejoignit ses autres camarades à l'intérieur. Sakura marmonnait quelque chose au sujet de Naruto qui était, selon elle, aussi pervert que Jiraya et Kakashi réunis et Tsunade était en pleine partie de poker avec Shikamaru et Iruka-sensei. Kakashi n'était visible nulle part.

« Ayane! Tu as raté Kakashi-sensei de peu » lui dit Sakura d'une voix tout à fait calme et sereine. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'elle avait pété les plombs quelques minutes auparavant. « Il m'a demandé de te dire que la séance de demain est annulée. »

* * *

« Merci Ino! A plus tard! » dit-elle à la jeune fleuriste alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique avec un gros bouquet d'iris blancs. Ça avait toujours été les fleurs préférées d'Aneko.

Sakura était venue plus tôt dans la matinée pour aider Ayane à remettre la maison en ordre après la fête du soir précédent. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à passer en revue ses anciennes affaires et à redécouvrir la vieille maison pièce par pièce avec, à chaque fois, des souvenirs remontant à la surface. Elle n'avait cependant pas trouvé le courage d'entrer dans la chambre d'Aneko...

Ayane ne s'était pas encore recueillie sur la tombe de sa sœur depuis l'enterrement. Non pas qu'elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, bien au contraire, c'était tout ce qui semblait la préoccuper. Elle ne s'était juste pas sentie assez forte jusqu'à présent pour faire face à la dure réalité. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la sépulture d'Aneko, elle remarqua que quelqu'un était déjà là. Tandis qu'elle se rappochait encore plus, elle discerna un uniforme de ninja et des cheveux argentés. _Kakashi?_

« Kakashi! » fit-elle tout haut, sa bouche faisant écho à sa pensée.

En entendant son nom, le ninja tourna la tête. « Bonjour Ayane! » la salua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux fleurs qu'elle tenait dans la main. Un sourire furtif traversa son visage, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait semblé à Ayane. « On dirait qu'on a eu la même idée » remarqua-t-il.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche d'Aneko » ne put-elle s'empêcher de souligner tout en espérant qu'il lui donnerait plus de détails. « Enfin, je suis contente que d'autres personnes montrent de l'intérêt pour elle et honorent sa mémoire... » corrigea-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber mes coéquipiers. On faisait partie de la même équipe d'ANBU et j'ai toujours pu compter sur elle. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être plutôt secrète. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait une sœur. »

Là, Ayane ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexée.

« De toute façon, quand on est dans l'ANBU, rester discret est une qualité voire même une nécessité » ajouta Kakashi comme s'il avait sentit que la jeune fille avait besoin d'être rassurée. «On se voit demain alors! » fit-il alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

Ayane déposa avec précaution les fleurs sur la tombe d'Aneko, tout près d'un autre bouquet d'iris blancs.


	8. Juger un livre à sa couverture

_Chapitre 8 – Juger un livre à sa couverture_

« Encore en retard, Kakashi » remarqua Ayane qui était allongée sur le sol, les yeux fermés.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle l'attendait. Après dix minutes sans sensei à l'horizon, elle s'était décidée à commencer ses exercices seule.

« J'étais peut-être là pendant tout ce temps et tu n'as tout simplement pas senti ma présence » répondit-il d'un ton des plus sérieux. « On dirait bien qu'après avoir fini ces exercices, il faudra qu'on revoie la détection de chakra. »

« Bien sûr! Je crois que j'aurais aussi besoin d'un cours de rattrapage en cyclisme: je ne suis pas sûre que je sache toujours faire du vélo! Oh, et je suis nulle en maths mais je suis sûre que vous allez pouvoir m'aider! » _Ce type est pas croyable! Il ne peut même pas admettre qu'il est en retard..._

« A vrai dire, les maths peuvent s'avérer très utiles pour un shinobi puisqu'ils font appel à la logique qui est essentielle à l'élaboration de stratégies » intervint Kakashi.

JE LE HAIS!!! s'écria-t-elle intérieurement. _Allez, Ayane, garde ton calme et respire un bon coup. Maintenant, tu vas lui parler tranquillement comme la jeune femme équilibrée que tu es._

« Pourriez-vous arrêter d'agir comme si j'étais une genin? Pour votre information, j'étais sur le point de passer l'examen pour devenir jounin au village de la Pluie. »

Elle n'était pas du genre à se vanter mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter ses sarcasmes et son attitude de monsieur je sais tout... Après réflexion, peut-être que sa théorie sur le comportement de Sakura avec Naruto était fausse: son agressivité envers le genin n'était pas une preuve d'affection mais une façon de rediriger l'exaspération que lui inspirait Kakashi...

« Et bien, même les jounins doivent s'entraîner constamment pour continuer à s 'améliorer -Ayane ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer: _et c'est reparti pour la leçon de morale!_- car il y a toujours le risque de croiser le chemin de quelqu'un de plus fort. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, penses aux personnes que tu dois protéger et qui comptent sur toi. »

Zenji... Fujio... Aneko! Leurs visages défilèrent devant ses yeux. Elle était sur le point de devenir jounin et pourtant elle n'avait même pas été capable de les sauver...

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours pu protéger mes propres coéquipiers... » fit le ninja, laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune-fille. Il était cependant plus probable qu'il avait remarqué comment son visage s'était soudain fermé et comment son regard était devenu distant. « Lorsque l'on décide de devenir ninja, il faut être conscient que l'on met sa propre vie en jeu. Mais, plus important, on a tout un village et parfois même un pays entier ainsi que son peuple derrière soi. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'un shinobi doit toujours se remettre en question pour donner le meilleur et ne jamais se reposer sur des niveaux et des capacités. »

_Ses propres coéquipiers?_ Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à Kakashi comme à un jeune garçon qui avait lui aussi un jour appris comment devenir un ninja... A ses yeux, cela le rendait un peu moins détestable.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à vos coéquipiers? » lui demanda-t-elle avec une sincérité qui l'étonna elle-même. Elle devinait cependant quelle serait sa réponse.

« Ils sont morts en mission » répondit-il avant de sortir son livre d'une de ses poches. « Bon, on n'est pas là pour discuter autour d 'une tasse de thé. Alors on se remet au travail! »

Ayane s'exécuta silencieusement en s'allongeant à nouveau et en fermant les yeux. Elle venait tout juste de réaliser que l'attitude de Kakashi pouvait être une manière d'empêcher les gens de voir qui il était vraiment, comme avec ce masque sur son visage. Se pouvait-il que tout cela soit une façade servant à cacher de vieilles blessures qui n'étaient pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées? Peut-être l'avait-elle jugé un peu trop rapidement.

* * *

« Sa mémoire a-t-elle été fouillée? » demanda l'étrangère.

« Oui mais nous n'avons rien pu en tirer » répondit Tsunade. « On dirait que ses souvenirs de l'évènement ont été effacés. Vous trouverez tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir dans ce dossier. »

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis le tragique accident et le pays de la Pluie s'était enfin décidé à envoyer quelqu'un pour enquêter sur les meurtres de leurs compatriotes. Tsunade ne savait rien de cette grande femme aux cheveux auburn qui se tenait devant son bureau. Mais elle se doutait bien que si elle avait été envoyée seule, cela signifiait qu'elle devait être une kunoichi très compétente. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Shizune de faire des recherches à son sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais elle n'avait aucune confiance en cette femme.

« A-t-elle été placée sous surveillance? » s'enquit la ninja de la Pluie tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au dossier.

Lui avait-on jamais appris à regarder les gens dans les yeux quand elle leur parlait?

« Elle n'est pas une prisonnière à ce que je sache. De plus, elle est ma nièce: je la connais et je lui fais confiance » avança Tsunade sans ambages, d'une voix ferme et légèrement plus forte. Elle parlait peut-être en tant que tante d'Ayane mais elle restait l'Hokage et attendait qu'on lui montre le respect dû à sa fonction. Heureusement pour elle, la femme du village de la Pluie leva les yeux du dossier au moment où elle remarqua le changement de ton de Tsunade. _C'est moi ou elle se tient plus droite tout d'un coup? Quel Hokage impressionnant je fais!_ se complimenta-t-elle intérieurement.

« Je n'en doute pas, Seigneur Hokage. Mais savez-vous comment elle réagira quand elle recouvrera la mémoire? Êtes-vous sûre qu'elle n'essaiera pas de se venger de la personne qui a tué sa sœur et ses coéquipiers? » questionna l'autre femme.

_A qui croit-elle qu'elle parle sur ce ton condescendant?_ C'était maintenant officiel: Tsunade la détestait. Cependant, c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour elle de faire en sorte que cette peste du village de la Pluie ne s'approche pas trop de sa nièce.

« J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux être trop précautionneux que pas assez. Je veillerai à ce qu'un de mes ninjas garde un œil sur elle » fit-elle semblant de consentir.

« J'aurai également besoin de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. Il se pourrait que je trouve un moyen pour qu'elle recouvre enfin la mémoire » ajouta la kunoichi.

_Quelque chose d'autre, chérie?_ pensa Tsunade non sans sarcasme. « Je vais organiser une rencontre entre vous, Ayane et son garde. Allez donc voir mon assitante, Shizune: elle va s'occuper de vous trouver un endroit où vous pourrez loger. » _Je vais juste m'assurer que l'endroit en question ne soit pas trop confortable_, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Je vous remercie, Seigneur Hokage » répondit l'autre femme avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Se retrouver dans l'ancienne chambre de sa soeur donnait une drôle d'impression à Ayane. D'un côté, c'était comme si Aneko était toujours auprès d'elle. Mais, d'un autre côté, son absence lui pesait d'autant plus. Pour le moment, elle choisit de se raccrocher à la première impression...

En ouvrant l'armoire blanche, elle tomba sur la robe de sa sœur. Aneko n'avait jamais vraiment été très féminine et c'était probablement la seule et unique robe qu'elle ait jamais eue depuis qu'elle était en âge de s'habiller seule. C'était une robe d'été blanche toute simple et pourtant Ayane l'avait toujours convoitée. Elle la laissa cependant où elle était car elle savait qu'elle ne lui irait pas: elle et sa sœur n'avait pas tout à fait la même silhouette...

Son attention se porta ensuite sur les albums photos d'Aneko qui étaient rangés dans une boîte au fond de l'armoire. Elle y trouva des photos de famille ainsi que des photos qu'elle n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Sur certaines d'entre elles, il y avait Aneko avec quelques uns de ses amis parmi lesquels elle reconnut Iruka-sensei. D'autres représentaient la soeur d'Ayane en compagnie de son ancienne équipe, du temps où elle était encore genin. Le regard d'Ayane s'arrêta sur l'un de ses coéquipiers qui lui paraissait plus jeune que les deux autres mais également étrangement familier: un garçon à l'air sérieux avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres et le teint pâle. Il avait dû avoir pas mal de succès auprès des filles même s'il n'était pas du tout le genre d'Ayane... Malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. _Ces derniers temps, je ne me rappelle plus de rien de toutes façons_, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Tandis qu'elle refermait l'album, son regard se posa sur quelque chose qui lui remonta un peu le moral: une pile de boîtes de chaussures! Elle faisait la même pointure que sa sœur et Ayane adorait les chaussures... A vrai dire, le mot « fixation » aurait été plus approprié dans son cas. Elle était l'heureuse propriétaire d'une collection impressionnante de chaussures de tous les styles et de toutes les couleurs. Elle en avait laissé la majeure partie derrière elle quand sa sœur et elle étaient parties pour le village de la Pluie. De toutes manières, là-bas, tout ce dont il y avait vraiment besoin était une bonne paire de bottes en caoutchouc... Les retrouver toutes dans son ancienne chambre à son retour avait été une sorte de réconfort. La plupart d'entre elles était des cadeaux d'Aneko qui avait pour habitude de lui offrir une nouvelle paire à chaque grande occasion.

Les chaussures qu'elle trouva dans la première boîte étaient vraiment très usées mais la deuxième paire -des sandales blanches avec de légers motifs argentés composés d'arabesques et de fleurs– lui allait comme un gant. Tous les espoirs qu 'elle avait fondés sur la troisième boîte furent anéantis quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne contenait pas de chaussures. Mais, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de découvrir les vieux journaux intimes de sa sœur, elle oublia vite les chaussures, enfin presque...

Il était assez simple de deviner à l'usure de la couverture lequel était le plus récent. Ils étaient tous fermés par un cadenas. Elle aurait pu les briser facilement en transformant le métal en glace. Mais, d'une part, elle n'était pas encore censée utiliser ses techniques ninja. Et, d'autre part, elle se rappelait d'une fois où elle avait utilisé cette ruse et, en ouvrant le journal d'Aneko, elle fut accueillie par une étiquette explosive qui disait « si tu ne me fermes pas dans trois secondes, j'explose dans ta tête de fouine ». Elle avait alors décidé de ne prendre aucun risque inutile: elle l'avait fermé sur le champ et n'avait plus jamais essayé de lire le journal d'Aneko en cachette.

Oui, Ayane était curieuse mais, si elle devait un jour lire les pensées les plus intimes de sa sœur, elle voulait le faire dans les règles de l'art, c'est-à-dire en trouvant le code qui ouvrait le cadenas. Même si lire son journal lui rendrait sa sœur le temps d'un instant, elle craignait également de tomber sur des choses qu'elle n'était pas censée savoir...

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le journal entre les mains, une photo s'en échappa et voleta jusque sous le lit. Mais Ayane ne le remarqua pas.

* * *

« Comment se passent les leçons, Kakashi? » demanda Tsunade.

« Ayane fait de rapides progrès. » _Et elle est aussi très rapide pour faire des histoires_, commenta-t-il intérieurement. « Je pense qu'elle pourra à nouveau s'entraîner sur ses techniques très bientôt. »

« Bien. Je vais programmer une radio pour voir si ses vaisseaux sont bien cicatrisés. Au fait, une ninja du village de la Pluie du nom de Shimazawa Reika vient tout juste d'arriver pour enquêter au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à l'équipe de la Pluie » l'informa-t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement à la mention du meurtre de sa nièce.

« Je la connais. Nous avons travaillé ensemble sur une mission dans le pays de la Pluie. » _A vrai dire, on a poussé la collaboration un peu plus loin... J'espère que je ne serai pas amené à la revoir._

« Tu dois donc savoir qu'elle a pour spécialité de soutirer des informations aux gens et qu'elle est apparemment capable de lire dans les pensées. »

« En effet » acquiesça-t-il. Et cette capacité à lire les pensées aurait pu le mettre dans une situation délicate plus d'une fois. Heureusement, Kakashi possédait le sharingan, ce qui lui avait probablement éviter de nombreuses déconvenues avec la kunoichi de la Pluie.

« Je ne cacherai pas le fait que je ne lui fais pas particulièrement confiance. J'ai bien peur qu'elle aille trop loin avec Ayane dans le but de mettre la main sur les informations dont elle a besoin. De plus, notre enquêtrice a souligné le fait qu'Ayane puisse vouloir se venger par elle-même. Pour toutes ces raisons, je pense qu'il lui faut un gardien » expliqua Tsunade.

_Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette conversation_, pensa Kakashi. _Ça sent les ennuis..._

« Ce gardien, ça sera toi, Kakashi. Pour mener à bien cette mission, il faudra que tu emménages avec elle » conclut Tsunade. Elle le regardait maintenant avec attention, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau et le menton reposant sur ses mains croisées.

_Quoi?! Pas question!_ Jusqu'à présent, Kakashi avait accompli de nombreuses missions, plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. Mais celle-ci allait le rendre cinglé. Les leçons particulières, passe encore: au moins, quand la séance était terminée, il pouvait rentrer chez lui et penser à autre chose. Mais vivre avec elle signifiait que chez lui serait aussi chez elle et, là, plus d'échappatoire... _Quand cette foutue mission touchera à sa fin, si jamais j'y survis, j'espère au moins pouvoir prendre ma retraite plus tôt voire même sur le champ..._ Le métier de ninja n'était vraiment pas de tout repos! Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire ça à l'Hokage qui était également la tante de la fille en question...

« Êtes-vous vraiment sûre que je suis le mieux taillé pour cette mission, Hokage-sama? Elle serait peut-être plus à l'aise avec une femme » souligna-t-il, espérant que cela suffirait à lui faire changer d'avis même s'il en doutait fortement.

« J'en suis sûre et certaine, Kakashi, et pour plusieurs raisons » commença Tsunade. C'était mal parti pour lui. « Tout d'abord, tu es passé par les mêmes épreuves qu'elle est en train de vivre actuellement. Ensuite, tu es son professeur: elle s'est habituée à toi. Mais, en même temps, tu as une certaine distance par rapport à elle ce qui signifie que tu es assez objectif pour discerner la meilleure manière de t'y prendre avec elle. »

Kakashi savait que Tsunade-sama était une femme intelligente et convaincante qui finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot. Mais il devait quand même tenter sa chance et se battre pour sa liberté et son équilibre mental. Qui plus est, depuis qu'il l'entraînait, il avait l'impression qu'il se transformait en un deuxième Gai, toujours en train de lui donner des leçons sur comment devenir un bon ninja. C'était peut-être ce dernier point qui lui faisait le plus peur...

« Vous avez mentionné le fait qu'Ayane pourrait vouloir partir en croisade contre l'ennemi. Vous savez que je n'ai pas pu empêcher Sasuke de le faire. Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que je ne vais pas encore échouer? » lui demanda-t-il sincèrement, sentant un pincement au coeur à la mention de l'élève qu'il avait perdu.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies échoué, Kakashi. Tu as fait de ton mieux, Naruto et Sakura aussi. Vous avez toujours été là pour lui... De toutes façons, Sasuke et Ayane n'ont rien à voir. De plus, il semble que tu connaisses cette kunoichi du village de la Pluie, ce qui pourrait jouer en notre faveur. »

Cela faisait quatre à deux pour Tsunade: autant dire que le match était quasiment perdu pour Kakashi...

« Et je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit très bon pour Ayane de rester seule dans cette grande maison pleine de souvenirs » ajouta-t-elle.

5-2!

« Je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bout-en-train » remarqua Kakashi. 5-3: une lueur d'espoir?

« Je ne te demande pas de la divertir. Je veux juste que tu gardes un œil sur elle. Considère la comme ta nouvelle élève! J'aimerais vous voir Ayane et toi demain matin dans mon bureau pour que nous discutions de tout ça » acheva Tsunade qui, sans le savoir, venait également d'achever Kakashi.

Game over! Une ado saoulante plus une ex qui lit dans les pensées: ça allait être l'enfer...

**Merci de continuer à suivre l'histoire :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!**


End file.
